


La luce in fondo al tunnel

by orphan_account



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fights, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: L'accusa era calata sulla testa sua e di Fabrizio come la lama di Damocle, tranciando via di netto in un attimo tutta l'adrenalina dell'esibizione e gettando un'ombra oscura e terribile non soltanto sul loro futuro come duo alla kermesse, ma anche sulle loro carriere da cantautori solisti [...].





	La luce in fondo al tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Again, da situare dopo l'accusa di plagio. Sclero notturno, prendetelo con le pinze, sigh.  
> Enjoy ~

Che Ermal non sia uno che si tira dietro all'infinito i vecchi rancori subiti, insomma, lo sanno tutti. Si incazza, sì, e si infervora e ribatte a tono e tutto, ma lui, le cose, le dice come stanno, in faccia, senza tante cerimonie, ‘ché davvero non riesce a tenerle nascoste dietro un sorrisino di convenienza, calando l'asso una volta che la vittima di turno è voltata di schiena - non è così meschino, in fondo. Questa sua sincerità, e il modo brusco e diretto di affrontare le cose senza mezzi termini, talvolta è un bene, ma non mancano mai le occasioni in cui la sua schiettezza non molto ortodossa fa danni - come ora, un casino da cui sembra difficilissimo uscire.

È la terza stizza che fuma in una manciata di minuti e le sue dita sono bollenti intorno al filtro, e i suoi riccioli sono in uno stato veramente osceno - come se non fossero disordinati di loro - da tutte le volte che ci ha infilato le dita dalla frustrazione nell'ultima ora. Quando alza il bicchiere mezzo vuoto di buon scotch alle labbra, il materasso sotto il suo fondoschiena fa un lamento, la camel blu che dondola molle fra indice e medio della mano vuota - l'alcool brucia tutto sul suo cammino, arrotolando le budella in un nodo acidulo che lo fa contorcere dai conati di nausea, ma rende la testa incredibilmente leggera, ed è ciò di cui ha bisogno al momento. L'accusa era calata sulla testa sua e di Fabrizio come la lama di Damocle, tranciando via di netto in un attimo tutta l'adrenalina dell'esibizione e gettando un'ombra oscura e terribile non soltanto sul loro futuro come duo alla kermesse, ma anche sulle loro carriere da cantautori solisti - una carriera che Ermal si era costruito duramente, e tutti i sacrifici fatti sembravano ora destinati ad essere stati vani, inutili. Basta l'idea di essere abbandonato alla deriva da chi lo aveva sostenuto strenuamente nel corso degli anni - i suoi fan, il branco che si era creato intorno a lui - a farlo stare male, e butta giù un altro sorso nel tentativo di cacciare indietro il vomito. 

Le teste erano rotolate nella saletta dai divani rossi, iconici, e se all'inizio era solamente calato il silenzio, un terribile e gelido silenzio, la tensione era aumentata a dismisura e il timore e l'ansia erano montate finché lui e Fabrizio non si erano rinchiusi in camera sua, a sbraitare cose che, se fosse stato in sé, non avrebbe detto. La delusione e la rabbia sono così, ti battono le mani sulla schiena e ti fanno urlare ciò che non diresti mai, ed Ermal aveva inveito, incassato e accusato, finché non aveva strillato che tutto il macello era successo soltanto a causa di Fabrizio, che era stato lui a lanciare l'idea di far rinascere a nuovo la canzone di Andrea, che aveva fatto una cazzata e che lo odiava, lo odiava da morire - e mai dimenticherà il suo bel viso contorcersi in una brutta smorfia, incazzata e rattristata e rammaricata tutto insieme, e con la faccia scura uscire di gran carriera dalla stanza di Ermal, lasciandolo solo con la sua furia e il minibar incassato nel comodino a sinistra del letto. 

Si sente uno schifo, e sa benissimo che non è solo l'alcool a farlo stare così male, ma il volto stanco e deluso di Fabrì marchiato a fuoco nella mente, come metallo rovente sulla carne, e si sente bollente nonostante fuori, lo vede di striscio dal letto matrimoniale, stia nevicando - bere un altro bicchiere di scotch sembra adesso così una buona idea, e fanculo alla nausea, alla sua testa che continua a ronzare, a tutto e a tutti. Avvicina le labbra al bordo del bicchiere, ma il trillo, brevissimo, ma insistente, del cellulare abbandonato tra le lenzuola, tirate e messe in disordine in uno scatto di ira e follia, lo ferma all'istante: muove la biancheria alla rinfusa, lo trova, lo sblocca in fretta e furia e sullo schermo illuminato c'è un sms di Fabrizio, che recita, immediato e diretto: “scendi.”

Da un lato Ermal è tentato di chiudere tutto, cacciare il telefonino in fondo al cassetto del comò e ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare tutta la storia del plagio, eliminare dalla sua mente, con una passata di spugna, l'immagine di Fabrizio con i suoi bei occhi feriti, e addormentarsi abbracciato al cesso di ceramica. Ma un altro lui, l'Ermal che vuole soltanto riavere indietro Fabrì e le sue attenzioni dolci - una mano fra i riccioli indomabili, un tocco fermo ma rassicurante sulla schiena, un sorriso gentile - si muove in automatico, e afferra dalla sedia infilata sotto la scrivania il cappotto color cammello, infilandolo nelle braccia molli con una certa difficoltà, perché l'alcool rende tutto abbastanza confuso.

Esce dalla stanza e cammina incerto fino all'ascensore, 'ché scendere le scale brillo non è sicuramente la scelta adatta al momento: è un tragitto brevissimo, della durata di una ventina di secondi massimo, ma ad Ermal sembra che duri venti minuti - si caccia le mani nelle tasche di lana, tamburella le dita contro lo scheletro duro del cellulare, la testa reclinata all'indietro contro la lamiera. 

La hall, una volta arrivato, è vuota, ma sono anche le tre del mattino ed è normale che non ci sia nessuno - anche i loro rivali si sono ritirati nelle stanze da letto, e le luci sono abbassate, lanciano ombre aranciate sulle tende e i divanetti di velluto rosso.

Al di là delle vetrate linde Ermal vede Fabrizio, che cammina avanti e indietro con le mani unite dietro la schiena, barricato nel suo bruttissimo giaccone nero e con i ciuffi che vanno dove va a loro, imbiancati dalla neve che non accenna a diminuire.

Per un attimo, Ermal teme di mettersi a vomitare esattamente lì di fronte all'ascensore.

C'è un non so che che minaccia di cementarlo lì, e deve buttare fuori tanta aria viziata dalle narici, allentare la tensione che sente distintamente sulla schiena, e soltanto allora trova la forza di attraversare l'atrio e uscire. L'aria freddissima lo investe in faccia nel momento stesso in cui esce nel cortile antistante l'entrata, come tanti minuscoli aghi che lo bucano sulla fronte e sul naso e sul mento - e sul collo, il bavero ancora abbassato a mettere in mostra le clavicole acuminate che sbucano dalla camicia bianca.

Fabrizio ha il viso teso e tirato e Ermal lo trova addirittura invecchiato, nel suo essere così terribilmente stanco e stremato - ma si può invecchiare in maniera così visibile in un'ora o due?, non ricorda nemmeno quanto sono rimasti lontani.

C'è un silenzio imbarazzante, interrotto soltanto dal saltuario fischio del vento che filtra fra i rami rachitici e nudi delle betulle e dal rumore della neve che si sbriciola sotto le suole, ed Ermal si sente in dovere di frantumarlo con delle scuse, ma non lo fa abbastanza alla svelta, che Fabrizio muove fulmineo la mano ed Ermal si ritrova d'un tratto con una cosa fredda e farinosa in viso. Gli ci vuole un attimo per rendersi conto che Fabrì ha schiacciato una manciata di neve contro la sua faccia e, addirittura, la confusione è tale da farlo restare lì, fermo come uno stoccafisso, e una volta che le sue dita callose e umide si allontanano Ermal nota, sul suo volto terreo e bellissimo, un mezzo sorriso - e tanto basta a farlo sbottare.

Si toglie il nevischio residuo con una manata stizzita e, senza staccare gli occhi da Fabrizio, che ancora sorride storto, si abbassa a raccogliere un pugno di neve immacolata, lanciandola in direzione dell'altro, che si allontana con una risatina non molto convinta, arrocchita dal freddo e dalla stanchezza - ma non c'è niente da ridere, non secondo Ermal, che caccia un urlo e si avventa contro di lui.

L'abbraccio in cui finiscono invischiati non è nulla di dolce o tenero, ma è duro di rabbia, violento e asfissiante, ed Ermal affonda le mani nel tessuto imbottito del giaccone, infila le dita fredde nei suoi ciuffi bruni e li tira, schiaccia la guancia gelida contro la guancia irta di barba di Fabrizio e lo sente inveire a bassa voce, ma le sue braccia si serrano attorno alla sua vita ed Ermal chiude gli occhi, con così tanta forza che nel buio si accendono scintille biancastre - pizzicano di lacrime, un nodo in gola gli blocca il respiro.

“Andrà tutto bene” gli sussurra Fabrizio all'orecchio, con la sua voce calda e graffiante e le sue mani grandi che lo tengono ai fianchi e lo fanno sentire sicuro, “Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.”

Ermal si morde il labbro inferiore, mentre Fabrizio lo bacia delicatamente sulla conchiglia dell'orecchio, e la luce in fondo al tunnel sembra un poco più vicina.


End file.
